


The Gold Soaked Afternoon Comes Slow

by gayunsolved



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the softest ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayunsolved/pseuds/gayunsolved
Summary: Saturdays are for not bothering to leave the bed.





	The Gold Soaked Afternoon Comes Slow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blanyewest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blanyewest/gifts).

> Inspired by Trevor calling Alfredo his princess in a recent Jackbox video. I sort of got carried away, and I'm always a sucker for some good Alfreyco.
> 
> Title from Into the Airwaves by Jack's Mannequin. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Saturday morning seeped through the curtains of the bedroom like warm butter, spilling pale Texas sunlight over a sliver of floor. The heat of the day hadn’t yet set in, seeming to be as slow to rise as anyone else. This particular morning, unlike most Saturdays in the Collins-Diaz household, Alfredo was the first to open his eyes, squinting against the raw light as it filtered through in shades of gold. As he began to wake up, he was aware of the pleasant warmth of his husband pressed against his back, his steady breath a slight tickle at the nape of his neck. Trevor’s arm was draped over Alfredo’s side, hand resting against his stomach, so Alfredo brought his hand up to his mouth slowly, pressing a kiss to his palm with slightly chapped lips. Behind him, Trevor began to awaken, letting out a low chuckle at the familiar feeling of Alfredo’s lips against his hand.

“G’morning, princess,” he murmured, voice still deep and scratchy with sleep. “What time is it?”

“Dunno. Let go of me so I can check my phone.”

“Nah,” Trevor declared with a little yawn, “I don’t wanna. I wanna keep you right here.”

Alfredo snorted. “Well then you won’t know what time it is.”

“Eh, I can survive without it for a while. Got all I need right here.”

Alfredo huffed in amusement, rolling himself over clumsily to face Trevor, who had a sleepy, goofy smile on his face. The two shared a long, quiet moment just looking at each other, before Trevor leaned forward to brush their lips together in a quick kiss. He pulled away after a moment, but Alfredo chased his lips, pulling him back in for a longer kiss, one where Trevor could allow himself to get lost in the easy familiarity.

“Good morning,” Alfredo whispered against Trevor’s lips after a moment. “S’nice to have a day off.”

Trevor hummed in agreement. As much as he adored his job and all his friends, it was nice to have a day alone with his husband, getting to be as lazy or productive as they wanted. A day without dodging moonballs was also certainly a relief once in a while. Most Saturdays, Trevor got up first to make breakfast, with Alfredo trailing behind him, still half asleep. From there, they’d either stay in and play video games or run a few errands and have a nice lunch downtown. With Trevor snaking his arms around Alfredo and kissing below his jaw, it seemed like this was going to be a stay at home day. Alfredo tipped his head back, letting Trevor mouth at his smooth skin. A quiet hum of contentment bubbled up in his throat, and he let it out, letting Trevor feel the vibrations under his skin. Trevor bit gently at Alfredo’s pulse point, causing him to jolt slightly.

“No visible marks,” Alfredo reminded. “Don’t need Geoff forbidding me from being on camera again.”

“Mhmm,” Trevor hummed against Alfredo’s neck. Alfredo could feel him smiling. “Guess I might have to leave marks elsewhere.”

Alfredo batted at Trevor’s shoulder, but he was smiling too. He let Trevor continue to kiss down his neck and over his shoulders for a few minutes, simply reveling in how peaceful everything felt. Trevor’s body was perfectly warm against his, the sun was spilling through the window like molten gold, and he had no streams or videos to worry about. He was free to spend the day just giving Trevor love and eating cereal for every meal. Trevor was just starting to tug at the loose collar of Alfredo’s shirt to access more skin when Alfredo pulled him back up so that they were face to face. In the morning sun, Trevor’s deep brown eyes turned to pools of sweet honey, golden and full of adoration. Alfredo couldn’t help but stare, and Trevor chuckled again before leaning in to kiss his husband once more.

The cacophony of the world seemed to fade into white noise in that moment as their lips met again, love written in every beat of their hearts as the rhythms began to bleed together. Politics and Achievement Hunter could wait until tomorrow. Today was just for them.


End file.
